


Happy Birthday Winnie Foster

by Oskaret1215



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: Hugo Jackson - Freeform, Hugo and Winnie are best friends, Hugo's got a bit of a crush on Winnie though, It's not letting me tag him as a character, Mae is the best mom, No actual relationships - Freeform, Reunions, Winnie's birthday!, just friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oskaret1215/pseuds/Oskaret1215
Summary: For Winnie's 15th birthday, Hugo decides to take her out on a picnic in her woods. It ends up being her best birthday ever. But not because of anything Hugo had planned





	Happy Birthday Winnie Foster

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me for headcanons about Hugo meeting the Tucks. This is what happened. It strayed quite far from what I had originally planned and ended up much longer than I thought it would. But I'm pretty happy with it.

Hugo wrung his hands nervously as he waited outside the gate for Winnie. He jumped when he heard a loud croak and glared down at the toad sitting next to him. “I told you to stop scaring me like that,” he said. The toad blinked and hopped back towards the porch. The door opened and Winnie stepped out.  
“Goodbye Mother! We’ll be home in a few hours.” She closed the door before her mother could reply and jumped down the steps. “Hi Hugo! Hello Toad!” Hugo smiled at her and opened the gate as she picked the toad up.  
“Hi Winnie. I like your dress.” She beamed at him and spun, making the green skirt twirl around her.  
“Thank you! Mother gave it to me as a birthday gift!”  
“I have a birthday gift for you too.”  
“I thought it was just convincing my mother to let me go out for a picnic without her. What else is there?” Hugo blushed and started leading the way down a path.  
“It’s a surprise. I’ll give it to you when we get to the clearing.”  
The two walked down the path and into the woods. Hugo was nervous about being in the woods, but it made Winnie happy, so he went further. Once they reached the clearing, Hugo set the basket with their food in it down after setting out a blanket for them to sit on.  
“It’s so beautiful here Hugo! I haven’t been to this part of the woods in so long!”  
“I’m glad you like it here. Do you want to sit?” She nodded and sat while looking around. “I don’t have much for lunch, but I brought some sandwiches and water. I hope that’s okay?”  
“It’s perfect Hugo. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. I just want to give you the best birthday I can. Oh! Your gift!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “Happy 15th birthday Winnie Foster.” She opened it and gasped, pulling out a heart shaped locket.  
“Hugo it-it’s beautiful. You didn’t have to get me something like this.”  
“I wanted to though. It made me think of you. Do you like it?” He bit his lip, suddenly worried. She held it close to her chest and nodded.  
“I love it, Hugo. Thank you so much.” She shot forward and hugged him tightly. “You’re the best friend anyone could ask for.” He blushed again and hugged her back with shaking hands. She pulled away after a moment and studied the locket before putting it on.

Winnie opened her mouth to say something but before she could, they heard a stick crack behind them. Hugo jumped in front of Winnie, shaking and scared but ready to protect his friend. Winnie stood up behind him and peeked over his shoulder.  
“I heard people talking over here,” a voice said. “I just want to see what they’re doing!” Winnie gasped quietly and stepped around Hugo.  
“Winnie,” he whispered. “What are you doing? Stay behind me.” She ignored him and continued walking forward. Another voice replied to first one.  
“Why do you like watching people so much? It’s a bit strange.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Boys, enough.” Winnie let out a disbelieving laugh as the three entered the clearing.  
“Mae,” she called. “Jesse? Miles?” The woman gasped and stepped towards Winnie.  
“Winnie Foster? Is that you? Oh look at you! You’ve grown so much! You’re nearly as tall as Jesse now.” She pulled Winnie into a tight hug and Winnie buried her face in Mae’s shoulder, fighting back tears. When they finally pulled apart, Mae rested her hand on Winnie’s cheek, wiping away a few tears that had fallen.  
“It’s good to see you again Kid,” Miles said. She smiled at him and hugged him just as tightly. He smiled slightly back and rolled his eyes. This hug lasted much shorter than the other before Miles let go.  
“Winnie,” Jesse whispered, almost inaudibly. She turned towards him so quickly she almost fell over.  
“Jesse.” They stared at each other silently for a moment before Winnie let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh. Jesse launched forward and he clung to her as though she was oxygen. She clung back even tighter, if that was possible.

Hugo looked at the two, and then at Mae and Miles. Mae was smiling softly with tears in her eyes and Miles was watching stoically, although there was a glimmer of something else in his eyes.  
“Um,” Hugo said, voice cracking. Mae turned to him and smiled.  
“Hello.” She turned to look at Winnie and Jesse, who were still holding each other. “I’m Mae Tuck. These are my sons Miles and Jesse.”  
“I remember you. You’re the woman who killed that man. The one who wore the yellow suit. I thought you weren’t supposed to come back here.”  
“Oh yes. You were the deputy!”  
“His son actually.”  
“Well you seemed more competent than him. And you brought Winnie home.”  
“Thank you. My name’s Hugo. Hugo Jackson.” Hugo cringed at himself. 'You don’t go around telling murderers your name Hugo,' he thought.  
“It’s nice to meet you Hugo. I see you’ve been taking care of Winnie the past few years.”  
“She’s my best friend.” Hugo looked over as Winnie and Jesse finally pulled apart.  
“Hugo! These are my friends.”  
“They’re the ones you were with when you ran away.”  
“Yes, that was them. They helped me when I got lost.” Hugo glanced at Mae and grabbed Winnie’s arm, pulling her to the side.  
“Winnie, that woman killed a man,” he whispered. Winnie furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Mae who was talking quietly with Jesse.  
“It was to protect us. She had to. The man had a gun to my head, Hugo. If she hadn’t done something I would’ve died.” Hugo’s eyes widened and he gaped at her.  
“Winnie,” Jesse said. “Is everything okay?”  
“It’s fine Jesse.” She turned back to him and pointed to Hugo. “This is my best friend, Hugo Jackson. Hugo, these are the Tucks. Well some of them. Where’s Angus?”  
“He’s back at the house. Do you want to come see him? He’d be so glad to see you again,” Mae said. “We all are.”  
“I’m glad to see you too. I missed you all.” She hugged Mae again.  
“Winnie shouldn’t we go back?”  
“Not yet. Please Hugo. I just want to spend time with them.”  
He sighed. “Okay. Just because it’s your birthday.”  
“It’s your birthday?” Miles asked. Winnie nodded and beamed.  
“Thank you Hugo.” She hugged him quickly and he blushed, smiling.

Mae led the others to the house. Jesse and Winnie talked about anything and everything that had happened in the past four years. Hugo trailed behind them silently. He looked around as they walked further into the woods, appreciating the beauty despite his fear. When they reached the house, he stayed on the porch as the others went inside. Mae smiled kindly at him and closed the door, staying outside with him.  
“Are you alright?”  
“It’s all just a bit strange. Not that you’re strange! It’s just that… Well I’ve lived in Treegap my whole life and I never knew this house was here. It’s my job to know everything about this town. Or it will be my job. One day.”  
“No one knows about this house. Just us. Winnie didn’t tell you the full story?”  
“She said she was going to but she didn’t think I’d believe her.”  
“You probably wouldn’t. But you should come inside. That way we all can explain it to you. And you can ask any questions you have.” Hugo bit his lip and looked away.  
“Okay,” he replied. She smiled and let him inside. He stood in the kitchen for a moment, not knowing where to go until he heard Winnie laughing in the other room.  
“Angus I hope you remembered to put clothes on this time,” Mae called, walking into the living room where the others were sitting.  
“Of course. Only the best for our Winnie. And who’s this?”  
“This is Hugo Jackson. He’s Winnie’s friend.”  
“Well any friend of Winnie’s is always welcome here. Are you staying for dinner?” Winnie nodded, excitedly but Hugo shook his head.  
“I promised Mrs. Foster I would have Winnie home before dark.” Winnie’s face fell and she looked at the ground.  
“I can stay long enough to climb a tree at least.” Jesse smiled and stood, putting his hand out for Winnie to take.  
“Then let’s go find the perfect tree! After you, partner in crime.” Winnie giggled and followed him. Hugo watched them go but stood in the doorway, making no move to go after them.  
“Ma,” Miles said. “What are we gonna do about him?” Hugo’s eyes widened and he took a step back from Miles’ stare.  
“I was planning on telling him.”  
“I don’t think that’s the best idea. Telling Winnie was one thing, she was a little girl. But he’s nearly an adult. We don’t even know if he can keep a secret.”  
“He’s Winnie’s best friend, Miles. He deserves to know. Especially if she does decide to drink the water.”  
“Fine. But I still think it’s a bad idea.”  
“I know you do. But we’re doing it anyway.” Mae gestured for Hugo to sit on the couch. “So, I’m going to try to tell this story better than I did with Winnie.” She took a deep breath and looked at Miles and Angus before speaking again.

The story ended just as Winnie and Jesse came back inside, laughing and covered in dirt. Winnie had a branch sticking out of her hair. She grinned brightly as they walked into the living room. Hugo was frozen on the couch, nodding and trying to understand what he had learned. “This is just… strange. I’m not sure I really understand.”  
“I know. It’s a very complicated situation. It certainly takes some getting used to.”  
“You told him?” Jesse asked. Angus nodded.  
“I told them they shouldn’t,” Miles replied, crossing his arms. “But they did anyway.”  
“Oh hush Miles. It’s going to be fine.”  
“Hugo won’t tell anyone,” Winnie said, matter of factly, sitting on the couch next to her friend. He smiled slightly and pulled the twig out off her hair. “Thank you! You should’ve come with us. I think you would’ve liked the tree I found.”  
“I found it,” Jesse said, moving to sit on Winnie’s other side. “You just started climbing first.” He nudged her slightly and she rolled her eyes.  
“But I carved a ‘w’ in it. So it’s my tree. And these are my woods.” The two started bickering lightheartedly but were interrupted by something ringing. Hugo jumped and looked towards an old grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Miles stood from where he had been leaning on the wall and walked past them.  
“The kid should get home. It’ll be dark soon.” Winnie looked outside and she sighed when she noticed the sun sinking lower.  
“I wish I could stay. But my mother has become very strict about these things ever since I ran away and met all of you.”  
“She’s just worried about you, Winnie,” Mae said. “It’s what mothers do. We worry too much about our children. I would know, I’ve been doing it for more than a hundred years now.”  
“I know. But it just feels like she worries too much. I can’t live with her controlling everything I do forever.”  
“You won’t have to. But right now, you’re still a child. When you get older and get married and have kids of your own, you’ll understand.” Winnie hesitated, glancing at Jesse, but clutching the locket Hugo gave her. “Right?” After a breath, Winnie nodded. “Alright. Get home before she worries too much.” Winnie sighed sadly but stood with Hugo.  
“I’m going to come visit as soon as I can.”  
“I look forward to it.” Mae hugged her tightly again. “Be good for your mother, okay?”  
“Always.” Winnie smiled and hugged Angus as well. “Goodbye Mr. Angus. I mean, just Angus. Maybe next time we can go fishing again.”  
“That would be lovely. I’m glad you stopped to say hello.” She walked past Hugo and Jesse to the kitchen, where Miles was sulking.  
“I didn’t know you kept the clock.”  
“I didn’t. Ma did.” Winnie nodded and stayed silent until she rushed forward, hugging Miles tightly.  
“I’ll see you soon. I promise.”  
“See you soon, Winnie.” She pulled away, smiling and walked towards the door, where Hugo and Jesse were waiting.  
“I’m so glad I got to see you again Winnie. Adventures aren’t as fun without someone to talk to.” He smiled at her.  
“I missed you too Jesse. But I’ll be back soon. We won’t have to wait four years to see each other again.”  
“Good.” They hugged again; it didn’t last as long as the first one had, but it was still longer than the others.

Hugo said a quick goodbye to everyone and opened the door for Winnie. Before he could step outside, Mae took his hand.  
“Thank you. For looking after her. I can’t think of anyone I’d trust more.” Hugo’s eyes widened and he froze for a moment before his face heated up and he smiled.  
“Thank you. It was nice to properly meet you, Mrs. Tuck.”  
“Next time you come over, call me Mae. Now get her home.” He nodded and followed after Winnie, who had already started down the path. They reached the clearing where the picnic was still laid out and Hugo noticed a stream that he hadn’t seen before. Glancing back towards the house, he shrugged and shook his head and picked up the basket. He looked at Winnie who was lost in her own world, or the Tucks' world, he guessed, and they made their way out of the woods. Once they reached the gate, Winnie turned to him smiling again.  
“Thank you so much, Hugo. For everything.”  
“I’m glad you had a good time today. It was nice, meeting your friends. I like them.”  
“They liked you too. I could tell.”  
“Even the tall one? He didn’t seem to like me much.”  
“Miles liked you. He just doesn’t show it.” Hugo nodded slowly. He wasn’t sure if he believed that, but he trusted Winnie. Winnie’s mother stepped onto the porch.  
“There you are! Thank you for looking after her Hugo.” Winnie rolled her eyes.  
“He’s not my nanny, Mother. He’s my friend.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Winnie.” She nodded and turned around, opening the gate. Suddenly, she turned around and jumped at him. He caught her but stumbled a bit, hugging her as tightly as she hugged him.  
“This was the best birthday ever,” she whispered. “There’s no one else I’d rather call my best friend. Thank you.” She kissed him on the cheek before pulling away, and ran inside before he could say anything else. He blushed brightly and Mrs. Foster smiled at him.  
“Good night, Mrs. Foster,” he stuttered.  
“Good night, Hugo.” He waved and turned back down the path, still trying to process what he had learned that day.

He froze and looked into the woods. For a moment, no longer than a breath, he swore he could hear music coming from a hidden house with an even more hidden family inside. It stopped as soon as he did, but he smiled, and made his way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, leave a comment or a kudos! I'm still new to posting fics, so please be kind with me!  
> Also! I know that there may not be many Tuck fans out there, but there's a decent amount of us. And I know everyone is wanting to talk to people about it. Whether it's the book, movie, or musical, it's pretty great. So, some friends and I made a Tuck Everlasting discord server for anyone interested! Here's the link for anyone who wants it https://discord.gg/5udhN5h  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
